harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Squibstress/A Slant-Told Tale - Chapter 41
Title: A Slant-Told Tale Author: Squibstress Rating: MA Genre: Drama, romance Warning/s: Explicit sexual content; violence; abuse; alcoholism Published: 23/05/2017 Disclaimer: All characters, settings and other elements from the Harry Potter franchise belong to J. K. Rowling. Chapter Forty-One 1 July 1995 Alastor had to stop every few stairs, silently cursing the weakness that still plagued him, and it took him longer than he anticipated to make the trek to the headmaster’s office. By the time he got there, everyone was already seated around the Enlarged table. Kingsley stopped mid-sentence when he saw Alastor standing in the doorway. “Sorry I’m late.” “Quite all right. We were just getting started,” said Dumbledore. He stood, and with a wave of his wand, he conjured a chair to the right of Minerva’s. Alastor’s staff thudded loudly, and he felt all eyes on him as he limped across the floor and fell into the chair. Arthur Weasley broke the silence. “Good to have you back, Moody.” The others murmured their agreement, and Minerva squeezed Alastor’s thigh under the table. He was grateful when Dumbledore brought everyone’s attention back to the subject of the meeting. “As Kingsley suggested, our first order of business should be to find a safe place in which to meet in future. Given the Ministry’s unfortunate stance, Hogwarts will be under increased scrutiny, as will we all.” “Arthur and I would be happy to offer the Burrow,” said Molly Weasley. “If you don’t mind a bit of clutter, that is. It’s not Unplottable, but the protective charms we have on it can be beefed up.” “No good.” A dozen faces turned to Alastor. He fought back the urge to tell them to stop staring. “It’s no secret you and Arthur were in the Order last time, and if what Dumbledore says about Fudge is right, you’ll have the Death Eaters and the Ministry both breathing down yer backs. You don’t want to make your place a target with kids still at home.” Molly flushed and glanced at Hestia, and there was a rustle of bodies shifting in chairs. Everyone remembered the fire that had consumed Eamon Jones’s house during the last war. His body had never been found. “As it happens,” said Dumbledore, “I have another possibility. The Black family home in London.” He explained the events surrounding Sirius Black’s escape from Azkaban to a stunned group. “Black was innocent the entire time?” Emmeline Vance asked. “Yes,” Lupin said. “How can you be certain?” asked Podmore. “He might have—” “Because he was!” “And you’re the best judge, Lupin?” Snape said, looking at his nails as if utterly bored by the discussion. “What is that supposed to mean?” “Come off it, Lupin,” said Podmore. “Everyone knows how close you two were.” “A veritable canid love story,” said Snape. “Gentlemen,” said Dumbledore, giving Snape a sharp look, “let us get back to the matter at hand.” “Which is whether Black’s family home would make a suitable centre of operations,” said Kingsley. “It would certainly be secure. The charmwork is very old and can only be altered by the heir to the Black line.” “I thought Orion Black disinherited Sirius,” said Arthur. Dumbledore said, “Yes, in favour of his brother. But with Regulus dead, Sirius is the last male of the line, and the house reverts to him. Orion could not change that.” “Assuming Sirius told you the truth,” said Podmore. Kingsley said, “Dumbledore and I went with him to Grimmauld Place yesterday. The charms check out as Black says.” “But Sturgis is right,” said Emmeline. “It comes down to whether we trust Sirius. With all due respect, Dumbledore, if he was clever enough to become an Animagus on his own, he’s clever enough to learn Occlumency well enough to mislead even you. I think I need more than his word that he wasn’t guilty. I just can’t see Peter as smart enough to fool everyone that way.” “Hear, hear,” said Podmore. “Black was tried and convicted. People don’t get sent to Azkaban for no reason.” “Sure there was a reason,” said Alastor. A frown creased Dumbledore’s brow. “The Ministry needed a high-profile conviction. They’d already let too many guilty people go. Malfoy, Avery …” Alastor let his good eye wander over to Snape, who looked back at him without reacting. “Black was the perfect patsy, with no friends or family left, no money. Ministry’s always given folks like that the shaft.” “So you don’t think he was guilty of anything,” asked Hestia. “Arrogance, maybe. Changing the plan to protect the Potters without telling Dumbledore or Remus, or anyone else with better sense, sounds about right for him.” The group was silent for a moment, then Emmeline said, “I’m willing to believe he didn’t betray James and Lily, but after Azkaban, who knows what his frame of mind is.” Remus said, “He’s as sane as you or I.” Snape snorted. “He’s all right,” Alastor said. “And you know this how?” asked Podmore. “Spent some time with him here.” “He’s been at the castle all this time, then?” “No. I don’t know where he’s been—lying low somewhere—but Dumbledore brought him up to see me a few days ago.” Dumbledore said, “I wanted Alastor’s opinion on his reliability.” “Why him?” Podmore asked. He looked at Alastor and added, “I mean … not to say anything against Moody, but he’s—” “Mad?” said Alastor. “Reckon Dumbledore thought it’d take one to know one.” The next silence was even more uncomfortable than the last, which gave Alastor a small frisson of glee. “Alastor has always been a perceptive judge of character,” said Dumbledore. “And his recent experience has, unfortunately, given him a unique insight into the psychological effects of imprisonment under very adverse conditions.” “I don’t think anyone can argue with that,” said Arthur. Hestia said, “And you think Black is all right, Moody?” “Yeah. He’ll need lookin’ after, though. He’s hot-headed and spoiling for a fight. Best if he’s not left alone in that house.” “I can stay,” said Lupin. “Excellent,” said Dumbledore. “And what about Lupin’s … time of the month?” asked Snape. “What about it?” asked Lupin. “Since you’ve been kind enough to make the Wolfsbane Potion for me, I’m not a danger to him.” “Yes. But you will be a somewhat ineffective nanny for a few days each month, which rather defeats the purpose of your no-doubt selfless offer.” Lupin coloured, and looked as if he were about to say something, but Molly interrupted. “Maybe Arthur and the children and I could come stay.” She glanced at her husband. “Since Alastor thinks the Burrow isn’t especially safe anymore. Just until we can add some protections.” She turned to Alastor. “Maybe you could help us with that, if you have the time?” “Be happy to.” “And we can help get the Black place ship-shape again. It’s bound to be an awful mess after being vacant for more than ten years.” “That’ll be a big job,” said Kingsley. “It’s full of doxies, boggarts, and Merlin knows what else. You’ll be glad of the help, Remus.” “I would. Thanks, Molly.” “That’s settled, then,” said Dumbledore. “I think our next task should be to find out exactly who our enemy is.” Everyone looked at Snape, who sat impassively. “Severus, do you know which of his former followers have returned to him?” “Some. Malfoy, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle … Macnair.” Alastor followed Snape’s eyes as they moved to Minerva and shifted back quickly. “I think we can expect a handful of others to fall in line: Mulciber, Selwyn, Rowle … Yaxley. He’ll be a problem.” “Influential in the Ministry, yes,” said Arthur. “He has a lot of hangers-on.” “The Ministry will be an obstacle, Dumbledore,” said Kingsley. “We have supporters there, but Fudge is trying to drum up all kinds of sentiment against you. We’re going to be fighting on two fronts. You can count on Amelia Bones, Tiberius Ogden, maybe a few others. But Amelia says most of the Wizengamot is waiting to see who looks like winning before they take sides.” Dumbledore nodded. “Then I suggest we don’t fight the Ministry. When the time comes, I shall step down from the Wizengamot.” There was a chorus of objections, but Dumbledore put his hand up. “I will be able to do more good elsewhere.” The group talked for another hour, setting up plans for surveillance of known and suspected Death Eaters, and protection for those most at risk, including Harry Potter. When they were done, Dumbledore asked Minerva, Alastor, and Snape to stay behind. “I should like your opinions on something,” he told them when the door had closed after the last Order member had left. He went to his desk, plucked up a candy, and popped it in his mouth. “Sherbet lemon?” The others declined. “Well, then, I’ll get right to it,” said Dumbledore. “The Ministry has asked me if I have someone for the Defence position. I’ve told them I haven’t.” Minerva looked at Alastor. He knew she’d been thinking that he might take up the post—for real, this time—but they hadn’t discussed it outright. “I’d have liked to ask you, Alastor, but I think your talents would better be used elsewhere,” said Dumbledore. “He isn’t fully recovered yet,” said Minerva. “Recovered enough,” said Alastor. “If the state of my lab is any indication, I’d imagine he’s brewed enough Strengthening Solution to shore up an entire army of ex-Aurors,” said Snape. “I’ll be out of yer hair soon enough, Snape,” said Alastor, “so you can stop watching me. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you skulking around.” “Alastor—” Minerva started, but Dumbledore cut her off. “Alastor, I’d like you to begin surveillance of some of the more dangerous Death Eaters and their known associates.” “Right,” said Alastor. “I’m thinking the same thing.” Alastor glanced over at Minerva. She said nothing, and he was silently thankful that she wasn’t putting up any further objection to his re-engagement in more active Order duties. They’d skirted around the issue of the Order since his escape, neither eager to address a topic that had caused them so much grief in the first war. While he couldn’t help his anxiety at the thought of Minerva being in the thick of it once again, he knew she was just as anxious about his health—physical and otherwise—so each was careful not to bring it up too directly. But they couldn’t avoid the topic much longer. “Then we are still short one Defence teacher,” Minerva said. “Headmaster, I would be pleased to take on the post,” said Snape. “No, Severus, the time is not right for that.” Alastor watched Snape’s lip twitch. “Do you have someone in mind?” Minerva asked. “No,” said Dumbledore. “I am of a mind to let the Ministry handle the appointment.” “You cannot be serious. They’ll put in one of Cornelius’s cronies, just to spite you.” “I believe they already have a candidate,” said Dumbledore. “Dolores Umbridge.” Snape frowned. “Isn’t she related to Vibius Selwyn?” “His cousin, I think. And she is in sympathy with the Death Eaters, although she has never taken the mark, or so Amelia Bones tells me.” “Why let her come here?” asked Snape. “Bloody brilliant,” said Alastor. At Minerva’s and Snape’s puzzled expressions, he continued, “If Fudge puts her here, he’ll think he’s got a spy at Hogwarts. You two can keep her busy, focused on Dumbledore’s supposed anti-Fudge activities, while he goes about his real job of chasing down Voldemort. Umbridge is ambitious and just stupid enough to fall for it, and it’ll keep Fudge’s eyes here instead of on what we’re doing outside. Less risk of the Ministry interfering with the Order’s business.” Snape gave Moody an appraising look. “It could work,” Minerva said. “Much as I loathe the idea of having her around the children.” “That is a price we may have to pay,” said Dumbledore. “I’m afraid, though, that much of the burden is likely to fall on you, my dear.” “I can manage the likes of Dolores Umbridge.” “No doubt. But it would be best if you didn’t manage her too much. We want her — and by extension, Cornelius — to think they have the upper hand.” “But she could be extremely disruptive to the school.” “Nevertheless,” said Dumbledore with an apologetic smile. Snape said, “We, and the children, shall simply have to make do. War is nothing but a series of tactical sacrifices, after all.” Something’s going on between them, Alastor thought as he watched Snape look insolently at Dumbledore. It was oddly reassuring. Alastor didn’t trust Snape. He still had the mark on his arm, and no one who had ever borne it had betrayed the Dark Lord and lived to tell the tale. Snape surely knew that better than anyone. But the fact that he so obviously resented Dumbledore told Alastor that the old man had something on him. And that was to the good. Dumbledore said, “Minerva, I’m sure I need not tell you that you’ll have to keep a firm watch on Harry Potter. He’ll be nervous and angry, and is apt to act somewhat recklessly. We don’t want Dolores to focus too much on him if we can help it.” Minerva sighed. It was going to be a spectacularly awful year for her, Alastor thought. ← Back to Chapter 40 On to Chapter 42→ Chapters of Slant-Told Tale, A